<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cove's Crepe by Teapots_and_Teacups</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228605">Cove's Crepe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teapots_and_Teacups/pseuds/Teapots_and_Teacups'>Teapots_and_Teacups</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Our Life: Beginnings &amp; Always (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, M/M, reader has an allergy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teapots_and_Teacups/pseuds/Teapots_and_Teacups</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cove forgets that you have an allergy for a moment</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cove Holden/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cove's Crepe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a citrus allergy and I wanted to add a little scene for myself during this moment.<br/>I managed to write it for a gender neutral reader (I think?) so I hope that anyone can read it and insert themselves!</p><p>I wrote this pretty quickly so I hope there's no glaring mistakes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cove's face after he'd taken a bite of your crepe had set the butterflies in your stomach dancing. You were riding high on emotion, not even thinking when he held out his crepe for you to try. You took a bite and immediately snapped back. You looked at Cove with shock in your eyes. </p><p>"What's wrong?" He asked. You swallowed quickly, there was no way you were going to spit out what he'd given you. Even if the taste of the lemon made your stomach roll. No more butterflies that was for sure. </p><p>"You okay?" Miranda asked.</p><p>"I… uh… need my bag." </p><p>Cove's eyebrows flew up. He looked down at his crepe and then at you, chewing his lip. He'd realised just what he'd done. </p><p>What he'd done to you. </p><p>"Oh…" His voice was weak for a moment. "I'll get it." </p><p>"Wait what happened?" Terri was confused. Cove strode back to his car, his shoulders tense. </p><p>"Your allergies?" Miranda's voice was soft.</p><p>You nodded. You could feel the itch in your throat already.</p><p>"He forgot?" Terri was stunned. "That's not like him. Not about you stuff."</p><p>"It's my fault, I shouldn't expect him to always get things with me in mind." You were only half in the conversation. You were watching Cove rummage around in the footwell where your bag was. </p><p>"You totally should, he's your boyfriend. It's in the job description." Terri said bluntly. Then she paused. "You feeling okay? Your neck."</p><p>The hives must have started to appear already. You must have been extra unlucky in your choice of bite. You brought your hand up to hide the redness that was clearly spreading, bringing your attention back to your openly worried friends.</p><p>"I'll be okay with my meds." You admitted. At least you had the sense to carry them at all times. Even for trips to the beach incase plans changed like today. Your mums had drilled that into you ever since they'd found out about your allergy. You heard the car door slam shut, your attention snapping back to Cove who was basically sprinting back to you. He stopped right in front of you, concern clear in his eyes.</p><p>You didn't notice the others stepping off to the side, giving you and Cove some space.</p><p>"Here." He held out the small bag that you'd left in his car. He waited while you unzipped the one particular pocket that held the slim box that held your medicine. You quickly popped two out and downed them with what was left of your drink. Shouldering your bag, you tried to give him a reassuring smile. Really, no harm had been done. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't- ... I should have-" </p><p>"You didn't mean it." You said softly, trying to stop him getting too worked up. "It was an accident." You took his free hand in yours, rubbing his thumb with yours. You thought for a moment. "I probably would have eaten it even if I'd known." You admitted. "You wanted to share it with me." Your smile brightened at the thought. You couldn't turn down anything Cove wanted to share with you. </p><p>"Hmmm." Cove grumbled. You being reckless with your health for him wasn't what he wanted at all. He'd do better in the future. He wouldn't make the same mistake again. "Hey, Terri! Miranda!" He called out.</p><p>"Yeah?" Both girls answered in unison.</p><p>"Here." He held out the offending crepe to them. "I don't want it. I'm gonna get a different one." He didn't even wait for them to answer, striding over to them and thrusting it into Terri's free hand. You couldn't help but smile fondly.</p><p>"Sweet! More crepe!" Terri cheered with a wink for you. She was glad you were okay, but she wasn't about to turn down some free food. "Randy, you gotta have some too!" Miranda's eyes flitted over to Cove who had already ordered but was refusing to leave the counter, watching his new crepe be made. </p><p>"Sure." Miranda gave in and helped Terri attack the problematic crepe, destroying any evidence of Cove's mistake. You watched on with amusement, the tickle in your throat already starting to fade thanks to the medicine. </p><p>It wasn't long before Cove trotted back with not only a new crepe for himself but a new drink for you. He took a huge bite of the crepe, clearly checking that nothing had been added that would cause you problems. The corner of his mouth twitched, a momentary smile, everything was good.</p><p>"Here." He held it out for you, his eyes were hopeful that you would accept. You gently put your hand over his, guiding the crepe into your mouth. You took a decent bite, just like the first time. You had complete trust in him to have made a good choice. Admittedly that trust in him was what had started this whole thing but you pushed that thought away. </p><p>He'd made a great choice with you in mind this time. You licked your lips as you made sure that you'd actually got all of your bite in your mouth. A really great choice.</p><p>"It's good?" Cove asked earnestly. </p><p>"It's great." You beamed at him. "Better than what I chose."</p><p>"Good." Cove smiled that smile he only did for you, he handed you your new drink, his hand lingering when you took it from him. "I never want to get something I can't share with you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>